


You stole my car (But also my heart)

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Dean, Thief!Dean, lawyer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "So I stole a car, and you were still asleep in it, oops AU"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy as hell, I'm sorry lol.

Dean panted as the door easily swung open, and he climbed into the car.

He thought he lost those damn cops back at Shallow Creek, but those fuckers managed to sneak up right when he thought he was safe.

Finding the key already in the ignition, Dean huffed a hoarse laugh. Guess today was his lucky day after all.

The car stuttered slightly as it picked up speed, and Dean cursed. This piece of shit had nothing on his Baby.

Almost comically his eyes widened as he adjusted the rearview mirror, and realized there was a man sprawled out on the back seat.

The man was wearing a beige overcoat over a suit and tie, and had dark hair and slightly tanned skin.

Just as Dean noticed him, the man awoke, fluttering open his eyelashes to reveal beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Uh... I can explain." Dean faltered as he saw the man's face twist in indignation.

The man raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Well then?" 

Dean scoured his mind to try to find some reason where stealing a guy's car would be appropriate. Finding no explanation, he decided to tell the truth.

"I might've been stealing some food, and the cops might've chased me, and I thought I lost them, but I didn't, so I might've stolen your car?" The words came out in a rushed mess.

"So you stole something, and then ended up stealing something else?" The man looked very amused now.

"You aren't mad or anything man?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm not exactly happy, but you're not a serial killer, and you're pretty cute too."

Wait, was the dude flirting with him? Dean swung both ways, and the guy was hot, so hey.

Smirking a little at the compliment, Dean asked, "What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Wow, did your parents hate you?"

"They're very religious." Castiel sighed as he glanced out the window.

"I bet. Well, if it doesn't bother you too much, I think I'll just call you Cas."

"That's fine. What is your name?"

"Dean." Dean answered as he made a sharp right turn. He was pretty far away from where he spotted the cops by now, but for some reason had no immediate desire to pull over just yet.

Cas suddenly moved out of the backseat into the passenger seat, his coat brushing against Dean's side.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as suddenly his vision was momentarily blocked by Cas. The coat was soft and worn as it touched him, and he longed to grab it.

"Well, this is my car, and I would feel more comfortable sitting up here where I would have more control if you decided to do something."

"Why, don't ya trust me, Cas?" Dean huffed a laugh as he glanced over at the man sitting beside him.

"How can I trust you if I just met you?"

"Relax, it was a joke."

Cas smiled a little at that as he looked over at Dean.

"That is very amusing."

Dean pulled into a gas station and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Cas asked, suddenly alarmed.

Dean stopped and looked up in surprise. "I thought you wanted your car back?"

"I-uh... You might want to stay just a little bit longer. You know, just in case the police come by."

Dean smirked a little, and buckled his seatbelt again. "Okay then."

Cas got out to fill up the gas, and then they were on their way.

"This has been a strange day." Cas grumbled to himself as Dean accelerated the pace.

An awkward silence washed over, and Dean quickly sought to break it.

"So what do you do for a job? I mean, it's not everyday you see a guy dressed like that." He pointed at Cas's coat, his tone playful.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh really? My brothers a lawyer too. Sam Winchester, do you know him?"

Belatedly, Dean realized he gave Cas his last name, but oddly wasn't worried about it. He had a gut feeling he could trust Cas, and the guy wouldn't sell him out.

Cas's face lit up and he looked over at Dean excitedly. "Sam's your brother?"

"Yeah, are you two friends?"

"Yes, Sam is a very close friend of mine."

Dean laughed dryly and wondered why Sam had never introduced them before. "Well, I guess it is a small world after all."

"So where are we going?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking of laying low for the day, just to be safe. Maybe find some old truck stop and sleep there for the night. You know, I can get out any time and you can have your car back?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "Don't leave just yet. I'm enjoying talking to you. I..... like you Dean."

Dean turned to look over at Cas, a smile on both of their faces, eyes soft and connected. After a moment or two of this staring, Dean focused his attention back onto the road.

"I like you too Cas."

 

After stopping at a secluded restaurant a couple of miles away, the two men got to know each other better over a set of burgers.

Dean found out Cas had a huge family, lots of brothers and sisters. He kept in contact with only a few of them, though.

Dean, in turn, told Cas more about his brother, about how his mother died when he was young, and the fire that ravaged their house.

Before Dean knew it, it was 6:00 and the sun was setting rapidly outside.

After the owner promptly kicked them out, Cas and Dean mulled around outside the joint for a bit.

"So, what now?" Dean asked, kicking a little pebble on the concrete.

Cas shrugged, the movement small and jerky. "You could stay over at my house if you want."

Dean looked up to see the hopeful look in the other man's blue eyes and felt a sudden urge to grab Cas by his coat and kiss him senseless.

So he did.

Cas's mouth was warm and soft against Dean's and he could feel the other man gasp lightly as their lips locked together.

After a couple of moments, Dean pulled back to see Cas blush.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

Dean laughed as he swooped in for another drawn out kiss.

Who knew stealing a car also meant stealing a heart?


End file.
